Roland (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria)
Roland is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Heavy Warrior and can be found in the Royal Underground Path. Background Captain of the Knights of the Bloodsword, crown defenders of the Arkdain Kingdom that once spanned the continent's northwest. Roland was one of Camille's renowned Seventeen Commanders in the War of Camille Hill and was later dubbed "Roland of the Thundercry". In 574 C.C., by order of the king of Arkdain, Roland fought in the War of Camille Hill alongside Richelle, Captain of the Knights of the White Lily, personal guard of the king's brother. Roland's unparalleled strategic command saved a defensive line from the brink of collapse and drove the enemy back into the mountains. He commanded the frontline patrols for two years following the war and was eventually ordered home in 577 C.C. However, he went missing and was last reported seen in the Gorhla region. Roland and Richelle were, in fact, murdered by Khanon, lord of Gorhla. They were succeeded in their respective positions by Aaron and Fraudir. Roland strongly believes that Midgard needs a powerful leader to see it through the chaotic times it's undergoing and repeatedly tries to persuade Alicia to take up this role after being released. Battle Roland has top-notch STR, and the rest of his stats are decent. However, he is significantly handicapped by the fact that he never learns Sweep Dive, the best Heavy Warrior attack. He will join your party with a Bastard Sword, Leather Mail and Leather Boots. His initial skill is Spirit Control, which can be useful, but other characters will be able to learn this skill rather quickly, therefore making him unique only for a short time. Attacks *'Sideswiper' - Initial *'Smashing Swing' - Initial *'Structural Shot' - Initial *'Blast Kick' - Level 8 *'Overhand Left' - Level 16 *'Dreaded Radius' - Level 24 *'Bloody Cascade' - Level 32 *'Forbid Sound' - Level 40 *'Spinal Current' - Level 48 *'Sonic Edge' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Arm Breaker, Disassemble, Iron Bash, Lower Split, Quick Stab, Sweep Dive Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Roland uses the generic Heavy Warrior Soul Crush, Soul Evocation. He will say "Your future is no more!" before using it. Relic Location A greatsword in the Royal Underground Path, two rooms down from the first Light Warrior relic. Roland has a 50% chance of appearing. Kraad is the other possible option. Roland will say "Don't worry, just leave it to me" when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release Roland, he will say "Time sure flies...I guess my time has come." If you then choose to release him, he will say "Hope I helped, even if only a little." Upon being released, Roland will appear in a house to the right of the Armoury in Villnore. He will give you 50,000 OTH if you go see him before the end of Chapter 4. Conversation Roland may have a short exchange with one of two characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: Khanon, who murdered him, and Aaron, who succeeded him in his post. *'Khanon' :Khanon: Ah, general Roland! If not for your magnificent death, the kingdom of Arkdain would not have fallen into chaos. 'Twas inevitable... :Roland: Yes. And thanks to that chaos, you managed to claw your way up to the throne of the high priest! You vicious dog! *'Aaron' :Aaron: Please forgive me! I could not save the king. :Roland: Aaron, the shame is not yours. You fought hard. Despite them having known each other and fought together, Roland has no conversation with Richelle. Etymology Roland is a name of Germanic origin, formed from the words hrōd (glory) and land http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Roland, thus meaning something akin to "glory of the land", a fitting name for a warrior. Historically, Roland was a Frankish military commander in the time of Charlemagne (Ist century A.D.) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roland. He was featured in the Chanson de Roland, a French medieval epic which tells of his heroic death in an ambush, much like the Roland in this game. Trivia *Roland has the same voice actor as Kraad, Seluvia, Xehnon and Masato. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Roland may start a battle by calling "Forward, soldiers, and crush the foe!", a reference to his past as a military leader. *Roland is one of two Heavy Warrior Einherjar who never learn their best attack, Sweep Dive. Falx is the second one. Gallery File:Roland.jpg|Roland's victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male